Forum:Crimson Lance vs 501st
To Fans of Borderlands and Deadliest Warrior... and Star Wars to an extent. Greetings from the Deadliest Fiction Wikia. I'm recruiting for votes, as the Crimson Lance are facing the 501st Legion. I'd like some specialist type of debating going on, if anyone is interested... Click here!. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 00:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :vader's legion has the numbers. 2130hrs local 04JAN11 For whats it worth, I put in my 2 cents over there.Veggienater 04:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Lance is closign the gap on a 7-8 poll. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 06:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I tried to post my comment over there, but for some reason it was giving me problems so I'll post it here. "I'm voting Lance. The variety of possible loadouts for a Crimson Lance trooper makes them adaptable to any possible situation, not only that, but the variety of the troops themselves make for a tough enemy to fight. You've got the Defender whose only vulnerable point is his head or his back, the Engineer who can drop a turret for emergency cover/flanking scenarios, and the Royal Guard who are basically just tanks in purple armor. Between what I just mentioned and the elemental troops, their badass variants, NOT TO MENTION THE CRIMSON LANCE MEDIC who actually can tend to the wounded nearly instantly using his turret(Which can be redeployed in the event of it's destruction), it's truly a miracle the Lance can be stopped at all. The Lance also have the use of devastators and their badass variants, the latter using homing missiles capable of turning on a dime. Not to mention General Knoxx and his mech." NOhara24 12:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Your post is glitched at the second paragraph. Try editing it. 12:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Tried it. No dice. NOhara24 13:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : The way it seems to work over there is they select two opponents or groups of opponents and then select the weapons and or abilities they will have for the "Fight" and then Debate the outcome based on those listed abilities (similar to the tv show Deadliest Worrior ). Basicly, a who would win in a fight debate with rules( i think, if anyone doesnt know). I have ask for clarification from someone over there or if DR.F knows and could enlighten us a bit, it might cut some of the confusion.Veggienater 12:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :(''The Evil Dr. F's Note - ''im pretty sure its your basic superman vs mighty mouse type deal to invite cross wiki discussion. initial loadouts are the discretion of the blog owner supplemented by posters of opposing sides. AN started it off with a best guess and apparently the fanfic star wars resident expert has yet to weigh in on the 501st.) It actually might be a tough fight, but I see the 501st winning, not just from numbers, but from superior technology. Sure, Stormtrooper armor may be weak to non-blaster weapons such as the Crimson Lance's bullet munitions, but they have blasters, which is likely the equivalent of an Eridian Cannon in borderlands, except it fires a lot faster. All of them have it, and they had at least 8,192 troops. By the way, I am a huge Star Wars fan, was one before I even touched Borderlands. This can be seen by this wiki I am a sysop on for a Star Wars role playing group 15:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Saying that the blasters (wielded by a single hand, mind you) are the equivalent of a Cannon is unfair. The Eridian Cannon is the equivalent to a human-made rocket launcher in BL. I can see the blasters the 501st are carrying being equivalent to the Eridian Ball Blaster or the like. Even then, I've never seen a fully-automatic blaster. Then again, I've only watched the movies. And it's also important to note that while eridian guns are strong against shields, there's a reason why people switch to other guns after an enemy's shield falls. NOhara24 16:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) FTS here, and yes, basically Veggie hit the nail on the head, however, we try to make the weapons as fair as possible (or at least my brother and I do, hence why there wasn't any of the really rare destructive weapons used by Lance Bosses, or those huge rotary gattling guns that the 501st got to use in SWB2. I tried to make it fair, as a generic troop of 5 Lance Soldiers against a generic troop of 5 of the 501st. Normally we don't really advertise (being that Wookiepedia kinda decided to make sure I didn't post again on their site), but being that no one but me and my brother really knew the game, figured we could've used experts to help steer it the right way, lol. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 17:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind, that even though the 501st might not have the infantry firepower, they make up for it with vehicles. They can always just retreat to then call in a Star Destroyer to perform a Base Delta Zero on whatever planet the Lance are on. 19:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Im a Star Wars fan myself, but but there is one fact that we dont really know and that is what kind of space craft the Lance have. For all we know (since the Lance are almost definitly based on stormtroopers anyway) the Lance have ships as powerful as a Star Destroyer. Devistators VS chicken walkers, Lancers VS speeder bikes. If it is a five on five, soldier to soldier fight, weapons and survivabilty are the main factors, which the Lance clearly have an advantage. Veggienater 20:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : It's strictly Soldiers vs. Soldiers, meaning no star destroyers, no death star, no outrunners. Just 5 Lance Infantry, and 5 of Vader's Stormtroopers. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 20:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : : ive read some starwars and i play borderlands, ive seen the movies and own all the DLCs for borderlands... my vote on this is the Lance. reasons: : lance: : 1. many types of troops : ex: badass, Royal Guard, medic, defender and engineer. (ROLAND (he has the accruments of the lance, possible ex?)) : 2. more weapons : ex: rockets, revolvers, rifles, machine guns, shotguns, eradian blasters : 3. element modifiers: shock, explosive, normal, corrosive and fire : : 501st: : 1. all clones with much training : ex: jango fett clones : 2. set weapons : ex: blasters, grenades : : lets take 1 badass, 1 royal guard, 1 medic, 1 defender, and 1 engineer for the lance and a squad of standard troopers armed with blasters and grenades(5 members). who wins? : Crazyross 21:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : : If the stormtroopers are all standard, then the lance soldiers should be standard too, ex: mostly infantry, maybe an engineer and a defender. If we would start comparing more specialized Lance troops, then we'd have to include specialized storm troopers. just my thoughts...Beware the clap 23:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, the 501st at the time of the original trilogy is mostly recruited, and they do have more weapons than just blasters and grenades. They have rocket launchers and even flamethrowers too. I also agree with the above poster that if specialized Lance troops are used, then specialized stormtroopers should too, such as the Shadow Stormtroopers, Storm Commandos and the like. 02:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) 5 on 5 deathmatch? which map? who has best ping? results. 04:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Probably a map where both would have a neutral area at, like the show does. Mos tlikely the fight would take place at Tatooine. And yes, it is a generic squad of each crew. The weapons are as follows... That means during the fight, only those weapons are allowed for each fighter. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 05:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :volcano is OP. cyclops with rain grenades would be more atlas oriented. ps - the turret is a skill not a piece of equipment. 07:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, well the show uses teh term "special weapons" for a fighter's signature weapon hardly anyone else uses in combat. So that's why I put the Scorpio Turret there. And I put the Maliwan Volcano, because it was my personal choice on Sniper rifles for a good chunk of my 1st playthrough. And I just put bouncing betty, taht way I wouldn't have to go to the effort of describing what rain grenades do, since the bouncing betty land mine was used by the Nazi SS in Deadliest Warrior already. This concept of "wuv" irritates and infuriates us! - The King of Omicron Persei 8 16:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC)